


they were just a couple of idiots in love

by OnSomeMerlinBs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I dont know how to tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSomeMerlinBs/pseuds/OnSomeMerlinBs
Summary: It seems like Arthur and Merlin are the only people who don't know they're both completely in love with each other.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 385





	1. Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna apologize in advance that english isnt my first language so hopefully its ok.
> 
> yeet.

”Do you see a pretty princess?”

Merlin jumps a bit almost dropping the jug of wine he has in his hands. Eyes wide he turns to look at the source of the voice. He sees Gwaine who is grinning from ear to ear.

”W-what?” Merlin asks his voice barely a breath.

Gwaine lets out a laugh scratching his beard. He gives Merlin a knowing look before glancing towards the target of Merlin’s stare just a few seconds ago. Merlin blushes furiously as he looks down at the wine jug. He wonders if it is possible to drown in it.

”I asked if you saw a pretty princess”, Gwaine speaks again and puts his arm around Merlin’s shoulder. ”Did you? The dreamy look on your face tells me you did.”

Merlin doesn’t dare to look at Gwaine’s face, but he hears and feels the grin on Gwaine’s face as he is speaking.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about Gwaine”, Merlin mumbles, fully aware that both of them know what Gwaine is talking about. ”And now I need to go pour more of this wine to Arthur. So goodbye”, he quickly adds before escaping out of Gwaine's reach and with hurried steps heads towards Arthur.

”Oi!” the knight shouts after Merlin. ”It’s _sir_ Gwaine these days.”

With small smile on his lips Gwaine watches as Merlin stumbles next to Arthur. He almost drops the wine again. Merlin, still red as a tomato and looking everywhere but Arthur, pours the wine into Arthur’s goblet. The prince looks up at his servant smiling. The smile might not be the biggest, but the look in his eyes is the fondest Gwaine has ever seen. If only Merlin could see it too. Gwaine shakes his head chuckling.

”Idiots”, he mutters before going back to his fellow knights. ”Idiots in love.”

\----------------------------------

Like any feast, good or bad, even this one has to end so Merlin and Arthur are on their way to Arthur’s chambers. They walk in a comfortable silence until they reach the door of the chambers. Merlin opens the door letting Arthur in and closing it behind him.

”What did he say to you?” Arthur suddenly asks.

”Who?” Merlin asks puzzled and walks back to Arthur gently turning him around to undress him.

”Gwaine. At the feast. You looked quite flustered after it.”

Merlin stills, his fingers on the strings of the Pendragon red cloak around Arthur. His smile drops and a hint of pink creeps up his cheeks. Merlin’s throat suddenly feels really dry.

”Uh…” he starts, but doesn’t really know what to say.

Arthur turns his head looking a bit worried. He furrows his eyebrows as Merlin looks away and starts fumbling with the cloak again. He manages to get it off and folds and puts it away. He looks down avoiding Arthur’s gaze.

”Merlin?” Arthur asks and steps closer to the said man. ”Did he say something inappropriate?”

Merlin gasps as he feels fingers under his jaw. Said fingers lift his chin up and Merlin finds himself looking into the blue eyes of Arthur. Merlin, starting to feel a little uneasy, just flashes a nervous smile and waves his hand.

”Ah, you know Gwaine”, he says and moves behind Arthur. ”He was just being, well, Gwaine. Nothing to worry about.”

Arthur just hums and stares into nothing. They don’t say another word as Merlin continues undressing him. In no time Merlin’s nimble fingers have completely undressed the prince. He lets his stare linger for a moment before heading to get clean night clothes from the wardrobe. Merlin motions Arthur to lift his arms to which he obliges. Soon after the shirt, pants are on Arthur as well and the man is ready for bed. They stand there for a moment, just staring at each other.

”If he’s trouble…” Arthur breaks the silence slightly startling the other. ”Just tell me, okay?”

Merlin rolls his eyes, but nods with a small smile. Arthur raises his eyebrow curiously. Merlin licks his lips thinking.

”I will”, Merlin finally answers grabbing Arthur’s shoulders. ”And now I’m telling you that it’s your bed time”, he chuckles and turns Arthur around.

Arthur just laughs. It’s a warm and deep laugh that makes Merlin’s insides warm up a little. He guides Arthur to the bed and pushes him to sit on the edge of it. They smile at each other before Merlin walks to the fireplace. The fire from earlier is basically dead, but there’s still some spark left. As he puts more logs in it he hears the bedcovers shift. He glances at the bed and notices Arthur under the covers observing him.

”What is it?” Merlin asks and gets back to the logs, poking them with a stick.

Arthur doesn’t answer anything, but just keeps staring at Merlin. He takes in Merlin’s features in the dim light. Those cheekbones look even sharper than usually and there’s some color on the normally so pale skin. And maybe it’s the fire doing a trick of its own, but it’s like Merlin eyes look more golden than blue. Merlin feels the stare at him and again turns to look at Arthur. Merlin gives him a confused look.

”You may go”, Arthur blurts suddenly.

Merlin raises his eyebrows and stands up. He nods at Arthur getting one in return as as well. He walks to the door and hears Arthur turning on the bed. Merlin opens the door and opens his mouth one last time before stepping out.

”See you in the morning.”

”Goodnight.”

\------------------------------------

Arthur, Merlin and few of the knights go on a hunting trip the next day. It’s a beautiful day and Arthur basically demanded that they go into the woods. So, they went and now Merlin is making some soup out of the rabbit Percival caught. As Merlin stirs the food he notices a familiar figure approaching him.

”It’s not ready yet.”

”Aw, but I’m hungry.”

Merlin keeps stirring the soup and shots a glance at Gwaine who flops down to sit next to him. The knight softly nudges Merlin’s side.

”Well?” he asks grinning.

Merlin exhales deeply closing his eyes. His lips form into a thin line and his grip on the spoon tightens. He lets the air out of him before turning to Gwaine.

”Well what?” Merlin says sounding a bit more annoyed than intended.

Merlin's gaze travels to his side and he sees that Arthur is watching the two of them from afar. Gwaine looks there too and they give small waves to him. Arthur looks like he’s thinking something before waving back at them with a smile.

”Am I imagining things or is the princess keeping an eye on us?”

”I don’t know”, Merlin mumbles and has a taste of the soup.

Gwaine watches as Merlin takes out few pouches out of his bag and smells them. Merlin opens one of the pouches and takes some kind of herb from it to put it in the food. He stirs the soup and gives it another taste. Satisfied with the taste Merlin puts his things aside. He looks up to see Arthur quickly turning his gaze to another direction.

”He said if you’re any trouble I should tell him”, Merlin says blankly.

”Of course he did” Gwaine snickers pulling out some of the grass around them. ”But did he tell anything else? Or did you?” he adds wiggling his eyebrows.

”No and no!” Merlin says a bit too loud and Arthur and the other knights turn to see what the fuss is about. ”It’s not so simple”, he hisses between his teeth.

”Which one? Magic or the fact that you love him?”

Merlin just gives Gwaine a sharp glare before getting up. He makes his way to the others informing that the food is ready. Gwaine takes one of the plates and spoons some of the soup on it. He looks up as Arthur taps Merlin's shoulder, that idiotic smile on the prince's face again.

”Idiots”, he mutters and shoves the soup into his mouth. ”Idiots in love.”


	2. Arthur

One by one the knights leave the armoury as they get ready for training. Arthur and Leon are the last ones to stay when Gwaine and Percival walk out taking all the noise and laughter with them.

”Leon?”

Said man is walking towards the door. He turns to see Arthur right in front of him. The prince’s stare is stern with furrowed eyebrows and his lips as a straight line.

”Yes sire? Is everything alright?”

Arthur sighs and runs his hand through his golden hair. He looks around making sure they are alone. Leon looks at him confused, starting to wonder the worst. He takes a step closer to Arthur.

”Uh, has Gwaine caused any trouble lately?” Arthur finally asks his voice low, making Leon raise his eyebrow curiously. ”I mean… More than the usual?”

”Gwaine? I don’t think so. Why do you ask?” Leon says slightly surprised.

A slight pinkish tone appears on Arthur’s face and he looks away. He clears his throat trying to find the right words. Leon is getting more and more confused.

”Well, I was just thinking…” Arthur starts staring at his sweaty palms. ”He’s been quite, uhm, close with Merlin lately and…”

Leon looks to his side and covers his mouth as a wide smile spreads on his lips. He closes his eyes for a moment before turning to Arthur again who is still staring at his own hands.

”Merlin?” Leon says a hint of amusement in his voice.

Arthur raises his gaze to see Leon trying his hardest not to smile, failing miserably. Arthur gives him a hard glare, but Leon just starts laughing. Arthur feels his face getting redder, not sure if it’s because of anger or embarrassment.

”This is serious Leon!” he hisses.

”Of course my lord”, Leon finally manages to say, wiping away few tears of laughter. ”But what exactly is the problem? I don’t see how Merlin and Gwaine being close is any trouble.”

”Because!” Arthur shouts startling Leon a bit. ”I have a feeling Merlin is hiding something from me”, he adds his voice barely audible this time.

Leon just rolls his eyes. Sulking Arthur crosses his arms and looks around, avoiding Leon’s amused stare. Suddenly they’re interrupted by a voice coming outside.

”Arthur! Are you still here?”

Arthur’s and Leon’s eyes meet. The voice belongs to Merlin. Arthur feels his face flushing again and Leon’s grin just seems to get bigger and bigger if it’s even possible anymore. Then there’s a smiling face of Merlin peeking behind the door.

”There you are”, Merlin says happily. ”Oh, hello Leon”, he adds and nods at the knight who smiles back at Merlin.

Silence falls between the three. Arthur tries to look anywhere but Leon or Merlin, Leon is covering his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh and Merlin just looks lost. It’s Merlin who breaks the silence with a cough.

”Did I interrupt something? I can go if-” Merlin starts, but Arthur quickly cuts in.

”You didn’t interrupt anything. We can just go to the training.”

Arthur walks to the door and grabs Merlin by his shirt. He shots Leon a last meaningful glare before dragging wailing Merlin out with him. Leon stares at the door and grabs his sword.

”Idiots”, he snorts getting out of the armoury. ”Idiots in love.”

\----------------------------------

”You seem a little tense today”, Merlin says as he takes Arthur’s sword from him.

”What do you mean?”

Merlin rolls his eyes and takes the sword away. He returns back with a spear handing it to Arthur. Their fingers touch and they both stare at them for a second. Arthur swallows hard before yanking the spear from Merlin's hand. 

”You’re really hitting them hard today”, Merlin says and nods towards the knights. ”Especially Gwaine.”

Arthur turns to look at the knights who are just goofing around. Gwaine seems to have cracked a joke since all the other knights are either groaning or laughing with him. Arthur feels something stir in his tummy when Gwaine glances towards the two.

”Need to keep them on their toes. You never know when bandits are gonna ambush us in the woods”, Arthur mutters.

Merlin steps next to him making their arms touch lightly. They just observe the others together. They chuckle as Percival grabs Elyan on his shoulder. Elyan tries to set free, but the bigger man just runs around laughing.

”They are good knights”, Merlin says quietly. ”And you are a good prince.”

Arthur turns his head to look at Merlin who is still looking at the knights. There’s a small smile on the servant’s lips. A one appears on Arthur’s face as well and he finds it hard to look away from Merlin. To Arthur he’s ever so beautiful.

”And a good future king”, Merlin adds turning to smile at Arthur.

Arthur’s heart skips a beat when his gaze meets with those bright and joyful blue eyes. He nods and coughs into his fist. He licks his lips nervously before opening his mouth.

”And you’re a good servant Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up. He tilts his head and he has a wide mouth open grin on his face. Arthur looks away. His face and neck feel hot and he hopes he doesn’t look too red.

”Did I hear that correctly?” Merlin lets out a chuckle. ”A good servant?”

”Of course you didn’t Merlin. You’re an idiot”, Arthur retorts rolling his eyes, but there’s a friendly gleam in them.

Merlin nudges his side and turns to look at their friends again. Just in time Percival trips on something. He and Elyan come crashing down to the ground. Gwaine and Lancelot are laughing their asses off and Leon is just shaking his head with a fond smile.

”Good knights you say?” Arthur laughs.

”Just like their prince”, Merlin smirks earning a light punch on his arm.

One by one the knights turn to stare at the two. Arthur feels a little nervous under the stare even though there’s a good distance between them. He gives a quick smile to Merlin who gently pushes him forward.

”They’re waiting for you.”

\----------------------------------

It’s evening and time for another feast. It’s not a big one with special quests, but it’s still fun and delightful time. Arthur is chatting with his knights and whenever Uther isn’t looking at them, Merlin snatches a few things from Arthur’s plate. Leon and Gwaine look at each other smiling when Merlin takes another little sausage and quickly shoves it in his mouth before pouring some wine for Arthur.

”You two seemed to have a cute moment during the training.”

Arthur almost chokes on his food and Merlin spills the wine on the table. Leon is snickering behind his goblet while Gwaine is looking rather pleased with himself. Arthur glances at Merlin who is completely flushed before leaning over the table towards Gwaine.

”If I were you I would keep my mouth shut Gwaine”, he says sternly squinting his eyes.

Percival can’t hold a chuckle coming out of his mouth and Arthur quickly turns to give a sharp glare at him. Arthur thanks the gods his father is engaged in a conversation with Gaius and they haven’t caught his attention.

”And if I were you I would have advanced with a certain thing ages ago”, Gwaine hums taking a sip of his drink.

He shifts his eyes to Merlin. Arthur and the other knights follow his gaze to see Merlin smiling nervously and hugging the wine jug tightly. Arthur swallows and turns to Gwaine, grabbing his front and pulling him up.

”I think you might have done some ’advancing’ already”, he says quietly between his teeth.

”And what if I have? Are you jealous?” the other just smirks.

”Be careful with your words.”

Arthur tightens his grip for a moment before letting Gwaine go completely. Gwaine slumps down on his chair and exchanges another look with Leon. The other knights are trying hard to keep a straight face, but a few muffled laughs escape out of their mouths. Arthur looks like he's gonna explode anytime.

”What’s so funny?” Arthur finally barks.

None of them say anything and they look down on their plates, trying to hide smiles and avoiding Arthur’s gaze. Arthur runs his hand through his hair before grabbing his goblet. He tries to take a sip, but realizes it’s empty, the supposed content of it on the table.

”Merlin!” he calls for his servant. ”Can you fetch me some-” he starts, but his words trail off.

Merlin or the wine jug are nowhere to be seen. Arthur looks around and turns to his knights as he gets up. He points his finger at them stopping at Gwaine.

”You guys better be ready for some training early in the morning”, he says and with quick steps heads out of the hall. ”And it won’t be an easy one!” he shouts before disappearing to the corridor.

The knights stare at Arthur’s retreating back until he’s gone. They let out a sigh and start laughing hysterically. The other people in the hall give them confused and disapproving looks.

”Wow”, Elyan says rubbing his jaw.

”Wow indeed”, Lancelot snickers.

All of them just smile at each other. Gwaine holds up his goblet and the rest of them follow his lead.

”Idiots”, he says his friends joining him. ”Idiots in love.”


	3. Idiots in love

“Stupid fucking Gwaine.”

Merlin sniffs and wipes away few tears that are running down his cheeks. He’s walking fast down the corridor, heading outside. When getting around a corner he bumps into Gwen, spilling some of the wine on her. They both look down on her dress, their mouths wide open.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Gwen!”

He just starts crying, everything feeling way too overwhelming for him at the moment. Without hesitation Gwen steps closer to Merlin and wraps her arms around him. The wine jug drops on the floor with a clang.

“Shh, it’s okay”, she croons stroking Merlin’s hair softly. “What’s the matter Merlin?”

Gwen steps back a little bit, but keeps her hands on Merlin’s shoulders. She squeezes them gently. Merlin takes deep breaths staring at one of the wine stains on Gwen. He gives a quick glance around before his eyes flash golden. Gwen gives a warm smile to Merlin as the stains begin to disappear.

“Merlin?” she asks again.

“It’s Arthur”, he mumbles looking down. “Or Gwaine. I don’t know.”

Gwen lifts Merlin’s chin up to see bloodshot eyes. There’s worry in Gwen’s eyes as she examines Merlin face.

“What happened?”

“I don’t even know. I’m just- I’m just trying to forget Arthur, but Gwaine said something at the feast and I think Arthur is suspecting something”, he explains, hysterically waving his arms around. “And I don’t think I can handle that. I don’t think I can handle being sacked Gwen.”

Gwen embraces Merlin who is crying again.

“You’re not gonna get sacked Merlin”, she whispers as she strokes Merlin’s back.

They stand there for a moment, Gwen holding Merlin and Merlin trying to steady his breathing. Merlin’s weeping slowly lessens and it gets death silent until they’re startled by a shout coming from somewhere.

“Merlin!”

Merlin quickly backs up hitting a wall behind him. He could recognize that voice anywhere. A panic is creeping up to his face and his palms are getting sweaty.

“I need to go”, he breathes and sprints away.

Gwen doesn’t have time to say anything until Merlin is long gone. She picks up the wine jug sighing and then there’s a heavy breathing Arthur next to her. Arthur looks at Gwen, then the jug and then Gwen again.

“Where did he go?”

Gwen points at the direction Merlin just run to. Arthur stares at the hallway for a second before turning to Gwen again. He smiles, getting one in return and gets on the run.

“Idiots”, she sighs shrugging her shoulders. “Idiots in love.”

\----------------------------------

“Where are you?” Arthur whispers as he stands in the middle of the citadel.

He has looked everywhere, but can’t find Merlin anywhere. He buries his face in his hands thinking of places he hasn’t been to yet. Then Arthur remembers. He hasn’t checked the stables yet. And with that, he’s on the move again.

“Merlin?” he asks carefully when he opens the creaky door. “Are you here?”

There’s no answer, but a little thud is heard. Arthur closes the door and gets in. The horses look at him curiously. Arthur gives smiles at them and goes to his mare.

“Have you seen Merlin?” he mutters brushing the horse’s mane.

It neighs, like it’s answering Arthur. He raises his eyebrow as the horse turns his head staring at the back of the stables. The prince scoffs and walks to the back. To his surprise he sees Merlin sitting at the back of one of the stalls. With wide eyes he glances at his horse and then Merlin again. Merlin is looking rather nervous.

“Merlin?”

“Arthur.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Merlin gets up. He brushes some of the hay off his clothes and takes few careful steps towards Arthur.

“Um...” Merlin starts fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt.

“Look, I’m sorry about Gwaine”, Arthur cuts in.

Merlin gets out of the stall to stand few steps away from Arthur. He forces a small smile.

“No, I’m the one who needs to be sorry. I- I don’t know why he had to do it. I really am sorry. You weren’t supposed to know”, Merlin mumbles feeling small under Arthur stare.

Arthur is starting to look quite angry and Merlin feels tears filling his eyes once again. Merlin wants to run away, but the other is blocking the pathway to the exit. Without warning, Arthur gets in front of Merlin and grabs his shoulders.

“Merlin, whatever he did to you... It’s not your fault and you shouldn’t be sorry about any of it”, Arthur says sternly squeezing Merlin’s shoulders.

“What?” Merlin asks puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

Arthur groans. He looks down biting his lip. Merlin just stares at him confused, his eyebrows furrowed. Arthur clears his throat to speak.

“I understand you didn’t tell me because you wanted to protect him, but Merlin... It’s not okay. He can’t just harass you.”

Arthur shifts his eyes back to Merlin and they are filled with worry. Merlin opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say. Arthur suddenly hugs him.

“I believe there has been a misunderstanding”, Merlin whispers.

Arthur backs away from the hug. He looks at very red faced Merlin in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Merlin feels his head spinning. He sits down on the floor and hides his face behind his hands. Arthur kneels in front of him. He takes hold of Merlin’s hands and moves them away to see Merlin’s face.

“Merlin... What do you mean?” Arthur repeats.

“I... I thought you were gonna sack me.”

“Sack you? Why would I do that?”

Merlin lets out an audible gulp. His heart rate is speeding up and he finds it hard to look at Arthur. Merlin takes out a shaky breath and looks at one horses.

“Merlin?” Arthur asks again. “Why did you think I would sack you?”

“Because I thought you figured out I love you!” Merlin shouts without thinking.

Merlin slaps his mouth with his hand realizing what he just said. In horror he looks at Arthur who seems to have a hard time processing what Merlin just said. Merlin closes his eyes, afraid of what Arthur will do next. Curse him to hell? Slap him? Walk away? Nothing happens for quite a while and slowly Merlin opens his other eye. To Merlin’s surprise there’s no hate or disgust present on Arthur’s face. He just stares at Merlin.

“Well, say something!” Merlin cries out.

That seems to bring Arthur back to his senses. He gets up and starts walking to the door. Merlin sighs and closes his eyes again, but then Arthur speaks again.

“My chambers. Now.”

“What?”

Arthur stops at the door. He slowly turns to look at Merlin.

“Just come.”

\----------------------------------

The walk to Arthur’s chambers is quiet. Only the steps on the stone floor can be heard. Merlin is starting to feel unsure about the whole thing. He walks behind Arthur, staring at his back. Merlin considers running away, but then they’re in front of the chambers and Arthur spins around. He licks his lips nervously and nods at the door. Merlin nods back and they get in.

“So...” Arthur finally breaks the silence.

Merlin hopes the floor would eat him right then and there.

“So...” he repeats Arthur.

The prince walks towards his servant. Merlin has never felt as afraid as he’s feeling right now. Every step Arthur takes closer to him, he takes one backwards. Eventually Merlin’s back hits the door. He swallows as Arthur is only few inches away from him.

“You love me?”

A blush creeps up to Merlin’s cheeks. Merlin licks lis lips and opens his mouth to try and say something, but no words come out. He just nods nervously.

“Merlin, if it’s okay”, Arthur whispers ever so quietly. “I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

Merlin stares at Arthur, shock very visible on his face. He tries to find signs that Arthur is only joking, playing a trick on him. But there’s only some mix of hopefulness, curiosity and a little bit of uncertainty in Arthur’s eyes.

“Yes please”, Merlin breathes out at last.

There's a big smile on Arthur's lips as he dives in. Merlin’s lips feel soft against his. They feel right. Like they were made to be kissed by Arthur. Merlin’s hands find their way to Arthur’s hair. Hesitant fingers intertwine with the golden locks. Arthur grins into the kiss as Merlin lets out a small whimper. He moves his hand to Merlin hip, playing with the hem of the shirt there. Merlin gasps and Arthur sees that as an opportunity to slide his tongue in. A moan escapes out of Merlin. They part after a while, both out of breath.

“Woah”, Merlin sishs closing his eyes and leaning against the door.

Merlin brings his fingers to his lips. He can’t stop a smile forming on them. He can’t believe that Arthur just kissed him.

“That certainly was something”, he laughs.

There’s no answer. Merlin’s eyes shot open. He sees very shocked looking Arthur with his mouth slightly open. And then he sees something else. There are golden sparkles around them. Merlin feels all the colour leave his face.

“Oh.”

It’s all that Merlin manages to say. Arthur takes a step backwards. He looks at the sparkles that are slowly one by one fading away. When there isn’t a single spark left around them, Arthur’s eyes find Merlin again. He opens his mouth to say something, but Merlin is quicker.

“Ihavemagic!” he blurts out quickly and looks down at his feet.

Merlin hears Arthur move and then he sees Arthur’s boots in front of his. Arthur brings his fingers to Merlin’s chin, lifting it up. Merlin is scared to meet Arthur’s eyes. He doesn’t want to see the anger in them. But there’s no anger. There’s confusion and maybe Merlin is imagining, but he also sees a little excitement.

“I can see that”, Arthur finally says with a faint smile.

“You’re not mad?”

Arthur looks to his side. He’s feeling many things at the moment, but anger or madness aren’t on that bundle of emotions. Arthur could never be mad at Merlin. Not really. Maybe annoyed sometimes, but not mad. He feels a little hurt though. He understands why Merlin hasn’t told him, but it still stings.

“No Merlin”, he whispers and meets those fearful eyes again. “Confused, but not mad.”

Arthur brings his hands to Merlin’s arms and squeezes them. Merlin flashes a hesitant smile.

“I obviously have questions”, Arthur says quietly. “But now I would like to kiss you again.”

With that Arthur grabs Merlin’s neckerchief to pull him closer. Their mouths smash together. Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck. Arthur presses Merlin against the door, earning a muffled moan. He snakes his hand under Merlin’s shirt, feeling the cool and soft skin.

“Any other secrets I should know about?” Arthur says between the kissing.

“I thought you wanted to kiss and not ask questions”, Merlin giggles.

Arthur backs up just a little, their faces close. His hand, still under Merlin’s shirt, draws little patterns on Merlin’s skin, making the man shiver. With his free hand Arthur yanks away the neckerchief before attacking the pale neck. Merlin feels like melting as Arthur peppers kisses along his neck and jaw.

“Just so you know”, Arthur mumbles against the skin. “I love you too.”

Merlin’s shaky hands grab Arthur’s hair, pulling gently to bring Arthur’s lips to his again. It starts gentle and soft, but soon enough the kiss gets all messy. They have their hands all over, exploring each others bodies. They part away to catch some air. His eyes closed, Merlin hears a soft chuckle.

“They’re beautiful”, Arthur murmurs.

Merlin flutters his eyes open. Arthur is looking around, his blue eyes full of excitement. There are once again golden sparkles around them, but there’s also few flowers sprouting on the floor and small pink mist surrounding them.

“How- How did you do this?”

“Um, I don’t know really.” Merlin says sheepishly and scratches his neck.

Arthur kneels down to look at one of the flowers. It’s bright purple. Arthur picks it up and walks back to Merlin. He puts the flower behind Merlin’s ear. Merlin’s tummy flutters at the action.

“You don’t know?”

“Well...” Merlin smiles shyly. “I just kind of lost control and it just happened.”

Arthur raises his eyebrow smirking. There’s a teasing gleam in his eyes. Merlin looks away covering his red face. Arthur runs his finger down Merlin’s side and leans closer.

“Lost control, hmm?” Arthur whispers against Merlin’s ear. “Maybe I can make you lose control in other ways too.”

Merlin shivers as he feels Arthur’s warm breath against his skin. He turns his head to smile at the blond. They stare at each other for some minutes, soft smiles on their faces. Arthur moves his hand to Merlin’s cheek, stroking it gently.

“Now _Mer_ lin, if you could kindly get me out of my clothes like a good servant you are.”

Merlin snorts rolling his eyes. He lightly punches Arthur’s arm, making him laugh warmly.

“Idiot.”

“Idiot in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet its done


End file.
